Secret Love
by magicathena98
Summary: Graystripe and Silverstream are secretly in love. When they become the center of a prophcey though it is up to them to save their clans!
1. Meetings

**Disclaimer: I am only one person therefore I can't be Erin Hunter and I do not own Warriors. **

**Graystripe:**

"Graystripe!" I heard a voice yell, "Get up!" I woke up to see my best friend Fireheart hovering over me with wide-eyes.

"What?" I said in a tired voice.

"Bluestar wants us on hunting duty." He said happily.

"Coming." I sighed; I never was a morning person. Ever since I started . . . . . . Well, never mind. Let's just say I've been staying up a little late.

**Silverstream:**

"Hurry up Silverstream! I want to get there before the fish all die!" My apprentice Fishpaw called, as we were walking to the river to hunt.

"Yes," I replied calmly, "and your yelling will scare all the fish away."

He stood still and dropped his head. "Sorry."

I smiled at him sympathetically, "It's okay; just remember not to yell next time. Come on let's go hunting."

**Graystripe:**

As the moon shone I made sure that every cat in the warrior den was asleep. Then I slipped out into the clearing. Blossomflower was on guard. I easily lied to her and said that I couldn't sleep and need to take a walk. Once I was out of camp I sped over to the Gathering place. There Silverstream sat waiting.

"Graystripe!" she said happily.

"Silverstream!" I purred. We entwined our tails and talked a little.

Then as we sat at the base of a tall tree Silver stream asked. "What's it like to climb a tree?"

"You don't know how to climb a tree!" I said amazed.

"Of course I don't!" she said loudly. "I'm from Riverclan!"

"Then it's time to learn!" I said excitedly. She smiled at me happily and listened to my instructions as I told her how to climb and jump from branch to branch. I climbed up first and after a couple more tries she followed. Together we jumped from branch to branch, higher and higher until we reached the top.

As we looked out at the scenery Silverstream gasped and said "It's amazing! Look there's the lake," She said pointing to a large shining body of water, "Oh! And over there is the field! There's the pine forest and right there is the woods!" She smiled and looked at me "Thank you."

**Silverstream:**

After a couple more minutes we climbed down. I looked up at Graystripe. In his gaze I saw love; I knew it was time to tell him.

"Graystripe," I started, "there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked his voice full of worry.

I smiled. "It's good news, don't worry." I paused. "I'm expecting k-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" We suddenly heard. I turned around and standing behind me was Fireheart. Graystripe was stiff in shock. We had been caught.

**Sorry! it's a little shorter than expected...oh well!**


	2. The Prophecy

**Fireheart:**

_I blinked. A green forest towered around me. "Hello Fireheart!" a voice exclaimed. "I have some important news for you!" Suddenly the voice became more hushed and serious. "Gray and Silver will join to make three. Two will be stars and one a deputy. Blood will be spilled but that can be PROVENTED as long as an agreement is not neglected!" _Smoke swirled around me and I woke up gasping!

"Are you okay?" Sandstorm asked with worry. "You should take a walk. The fresh air would do you good."

"Thanks." I said. "I will."

"Want me to come?" she asked.

"No, I need to think." I replied. She shrugged and went back to sleep.

_Gray and Silver will join to make three. _I repeated in my head. What does that mean?

Suddenly I heard rustling and the scraping of wood. I followed the noise of shaking leaves until I was at the Gathering place. There I heard a voice. I hid behind a bush and eavesdropped.

The voice talking was feminine. "It's good news, don't worry." I found a little hole to look through and examined the area. There was a pause. "I'm expecting k-"

That was all I needed to hear. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and jumped forward into site. I front of me was Graystripe and Silverstream. I now understood part of the prophecy.

**Graystripe:**

Seeing Fireheart and hearing him yell was like the end of the world for me. I explained to him about the meetings between Silverstream and me. That's when Silverstream finished her announcement; she was expecting kits.

Fireheart's eyes widened. "The prophecy…." He muttered.

"What prophecy!" Silverstream exclaimed. Fireheart explained to us that he had had a dream and received a prophecy.

"Get it?" he asked. "GRAYstripe and SILVERstream, you're even expecting kits, probably three!"

"Two will be stars," I said, "So that most likely means that two of our kits will grow up to be leaders and one of them will be a deputy, right?"

"Yes, but of which clan?" Silverstream asked.

"Only Starclan knows." Fireheart replied. "Now come on it's getting lighter out."

"Okay…..wait Fireheart are you going to tell Bluestar about Silverstream and I?"

"Of course I am! Silverstream you better tell Leopardstar too."

"I might as well if you're going to tell Thunderclan. Goodbye Graystripe. _I love you!_"

"I love you to Silverstream!" And with that we were off, our secret destroyed.

**Sorry the secret didn't last long…I ran out of ideas. My stories are always short anyway. More is one the way though! **


End file.
